Fun in the Sun
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Axel and the gang hang out at the beach, and Roxas has the opportunity to get his hands on Namine.  Sounds good right?  Only two problems: she needs help with something, and Roxas is a bit shy about doing it.


Spring Break was starting at Twilight High and everyone loved it. Especially the group that Roxas usually hung out with, which comprised of Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and recently his girlfriend Namine.

That redhead Axel immediately formulated a plan during the cooler days leading into Spring Break: get to the beach no matter what and have a party. Demyx had suggested it and Larxene was up for it, so long as she wasn't the only girl going with the three men she hung out with. That changed when Namine had decided to come along when Roxas asked her. Larxene was more than happy to hear it since Axel wouldn't go all out in his chances at making her lose her bikini top when Namine was around, not only out of respect for her as his friend but as Roxas' first girlfriend as well.

So, the Friday that started their Spring Break vacation, Axel woke up and pulled Roxas off the couch by his foot and got him ready. Roxas did get ready despite his desire to sleep in on the first day of the vacation.

Roxas finished brushing his teeth and heard a loud thump coming from upstairs, followed by a scream by a familiar voice, "what the hell Axel—!"

"Get up Demyx, the girls will be ready for us within the hour, so get your ass out of bed before I call Larxene and sic her on you," Axel said with an authoritive tone in his voice.

Even from downstairs, Roxas heard Demyx gasp and he took off on a flight of the bumblebee sprint through the house. Demyx feared Larxene above everyone else, for what reason no one could quite understand, but Axel said it had something to do with Larxene being 'the devil in a woman's body'. Or something like that.

Axel come down the stairs in red and orange shorts and red sandals, with a backpack slung over his shoulder, "Ready buddy?"

Roxas stepped out of the bathroom and nodded, already wearing his swim shorts, which were checkered black and white in large squares. "Ready as ready can be."

"Wonder what the girls will wear," Axel said aloud, obviously to get Roxas' attention and reaction.

Roxas blushed, trying not to think of that at the moment.

Too bad Axel didn't care about that, "Ah well, I think Larxene persuaded Namine to wear something that would get your crotch on fire."

Roxas hid his blush, "You and your sick thoughts, I sometimes wonder why I am friends with you."

"'Cause no one but you can stand my antics," Axel replied.

"Anyway, I'd hope that Namine wears what she wants and have a great time with us at the beach, that's why we're going, right?"

"Uh, no," Axel joked, "But let's get going before they think we set them up or something." After threatening Demyx again, the redhead went on outside to wait. Roxas was almost out the door before Demyx came on down and stumbled past him to go out the door, and Roxas shook his head as he followed.

He personally hoped that this whole thing would go off without a hitch. But he had a feeling that he was hoping against hope on this day.

Axel drove his friends to the beach and was surprised to find the girls had not arrived yet, much to Demyx's relief. Roxas wasted no time in grabbing his cell phone and running to the water and was somewhat glad to feel the water was warm despite it being just after ten in the morning. The temperature was already near eighty degrees and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Demyx set the radio down in the sand and turned it on to a rock channel at Axel's insistence just as the girls arrived. Roxas was too into looking out at the water to notice but quickly found out when a beach ball hit his left temple.

He turned to see who had hit him and saw Larxene, wearing a two-piece bikini that was almost a size smaller than her body, and she smirked, "Hey loser."

Roxas stood up, "what is it Queen Meanie?" Roxas' personal nickname for Larxene, which he had heard from a TV show he used to watch based on a fairy tale. Larxene would have never liked that name if it had come from anyone else, but coming from Roxas she surprisingly allowed him to call her that.

"Nothing, except your girlfriend wants you over there," she replied, pointing over by the radio where Namine was sitting under a beach umbrella she had brought along. Roxas took a deep breath and started to walk on over to her.

Namine looked up from her sketch pad, setting the light blue colored pencil to the side, she saw Roxas and waved as he sat down next to her, "What'd you guys do last night?"

"Guys night out, minus me, Demyx and Axel went to the arcade while I stayed home. I wasn't feeling too well after I ate dinner," Roxas explained, not wanting to tell Namine that he didn't like parties very well, since he knew she was a very popular person in their grade. After only being together for just over a month, Roxas and Namine had gone out almost every weekend, but had never gone beyond that, which was just fine for Roxas. He didn't want to rush Namine, lest he would make her hate him.

"Larxene took me shopping, since I needed a new swimsuit she said."

"And how did that go?"

"She tried to make me wear really revealing outfits, G-strings, that sort of thing but I settled for something a bit more conservative. See?"

Roxas took note of her outfit. It consisted of a short white skirt over the bikini bottoms and a tie-on white top. The bikini was covered in black butterfly imprints that were covered in gold glitter. Just by looking at it Roxas knew that it had to be a little expensive.

The other thing he noticed was her top was tightly snug over her breasts, and he turned away to hide his blush from her, "Larxene said you wanted me for something," Roxas said, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, mind helping me out?"

Before Roxas could ask what, Namine untied her top and kept her back to Roxas, leaving her boyfriend speechless save for his attempt at a surprise curse. _Oh holy crap…_ Was all that Roxas could think, since the words were unable to come out of his mouth, which was slack-jawed in shock.

"Roxas?"

He snapped out of it, but he couldn't take his eyes off her bare back, perfectly tanned skin that appeared to be flawless. "Uh…y-yeah?"

"I need help putting the lotion on my back. Could you be a dear and help me, please?"

Grabbing the sun-tan firmly in his hands, Roxas replied, "Sure…" Then he heard his phone go off and answered it before it hit the second ring, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end went and said, "brown-chicken-brown-cow."

A couple seconds of silence as well as an incredulous look went by before Roxas looked back to where Larxene was standing with Axel, and the pyro was on his cell phone giving his friend the thumbs up.

_Yeah sure, you stand there and act all cool!_ He thought with a little frustration. Namine was his girlfriend, but he'd never touched her like he was going to. The only time they had touched is whenever they had held hands and then this!

"You alright Roxas?"

The kid shut his phone and turned back to Namine, who was already lying on her stomach under the umbrella with her arms to her sides and head turned to see him. Roxas hid his shyness as best he could as he put some of the lotion on his hands. He slowly placed both hands on her middle back, feeling her hot skin under his hands through the lotion. She shivered slightly from the coolness of the lotion making contact with her skin and moved what was left of her hair from her back to the side of her neck. Roxas let his hands go at a turtle's pace up to her neck and tried to not press down on her while he went.

And, by the grace of a higher power, Roxas was starting to like what he was doing. Even after he was done, he ran his hands back over her skin to give her a little massage.

He finished up with her upper body and he went and did her lower back when he heard her whimper a little. "Roxas…"

The kid stopped and lifted his hands into the air, like he was held-up by the cops, "Yeah…?"

"You're doing a pretty good job," she said, her eyes closed but a small smile over her lips.

"Uh…thanks…though I have to ask why you let me do this…"

"Roxas, I'm your girlfriend," she answered.

Roxas didn't answer.

"Though, I will admit, my last boyfriend was never like you. He touched me whenever he wanted to, and showed little respect for me and my body, as well as my feelings."

"So, you trust me to where I can touch you?"

She nodded, "If it isn't too much trouble, would you mind doing my legs too?"

While his face was already hot like an oven, Roxas knew he'd pass out soon. Still he shook his head and took some more lotion into his hands, "Sure thing."

"Remember, I trust you."

Roxas nodded once before he started on her ankles out in the sun and working his way up to her knees. He found her to be a bit ticklish behind the knees and her legs shook and parted to confirm it.

Then came a somewhat small problem. Her thighs were next. This stopped him because it was obviously close to her crotch, and well…

Namine reached down and pulled her skirt up, revealing a tight fit bikini bottom snug with her skin, and Roxas' breathing quickened.

"You going to be alright…?"

Despite the want to pass out from the blood rushing to his head, Roxas nodded, "As long as you trust me, right?"

Namine smiled, "And I do, Roxas. It's okay."

And with that, Roxas started with her right thigh, which he grabbed at first with both hands but eased up as he started to put the lotion on. The other parts of her body were soft, but her thighs were like silk to his touch. He quickly finished there and went to the other thigh and went much slower this time.

But with his time, Roxas forgot for a second what he was doing and accidentally ran both of his hands under her bikini bottoms. When Namine felt this she gasped and Roxas felt her muscles tighten under his hands. She placed one of her own hands on her bottom, catching Roxas' right hand in the process. He froze right in place, really scared of what would happen next. Or what she would do to him.

"Namine, I'm SO—" His hands squeezed her bottom, making Namine's whole body shake, and to his surprise, she giggled a little. "Namine…?"

She sat up, letting his hand go and Roxas sat back while he watched her tie her top back on. After that, she adjusted her bottoms a bit before turning to face him.

Roxas felt like he was going to die. Sure, she had said she trusted him, but even Namine had to think he was a bit out of line there.

All Namine did was smile at him before she took hold of his hands, "That got me by surprise."

"I didn't mean to do that—"

She put a finger to his lips, "I know, but just between you and me—" she leaned in and whispered into his right ear, "I'd rather have had you do that than my last two boyfriends."

Roxas looked at her kind of confused.

Namine just giggled a little, "But next time, try and be careful, okay?"

The boy nodded, "So, what do we do next?"

"How about some lunch?"

Roxas nodded again, "I'll buy."

Namine stood up straight,, putting her hands on her hips, "You're such a gentleman, Roxas."

Standing up, Roxas offered his hand to Namine, which she took. Then, Roxas heard his phone ring again. "Hold on please."

He answered it, and a familiar voice spoke, "Brown-chicken-brown-cow."

_Axel._ Roxas thought with a smile and said, "See you at the concession stand." And he hung up before walking with Namine through the sand.


End file.
